Reconnecting Kingdom Hearts
by mbKingdomhearts
Summary: Alli, a mysterious girl who knows all too well the past of Kingdom Hearts must now help piece everything back together to help its future. Even if it means working with the one person she didn't want to even meet, Sora.


I was in the same place again. I always seemed to end up here. As if staring into the vast emptiness of the dark depths of the ocean would stir my thoughts in this black world. But it felt good to be alone, even though I knew what was going to happen. Everything was so confusing and it was only getting worse.

"How did it get like this?" My thoughts turned into words.

I was standing far back from the waves that were crashing into the shore. I was waiting for the scene to play out. I heard noises that sounded like footsteps walking in the soaked sand. There he was again. In that black cloak that nearly covered his entire body and face. I watched him sit on the rock and look out at the ocean. He seemed to be waiting for something, someone. Maybe he wasn't waiting for anything at all. He looked intently at the ocean, and when he spoke, I spoke with him in perfect harmony.

"You wise old fool."

We both turned to look at the person coming from the left. But everything started to fade to white and just before the person got there it all faded away. It was the same ending to the same scene that kept playing over and over in my dreams. My eyes fluttered open to a curious King Mickey looking at me.

"You ready for today, Alli?" He asked me.

"You better believe I am."

I sat up and turned to look out the window of my room in the castle to gaze at the rising sun. My room was decorated entirely in pink and green. The colors seemed to soothe me for some reason. I was lying on the pink couch with a green and white stripped pillow. A window faced in the direction where the sun rose every morning so that it bathed my room in a fiery red and yellow that made me appreciate the new day. Because I had a room on the second floor of Disney Castle I could see far beyond the thick, grey walls that surrounded the entire grounds. No one likes to be trapped, but that's what I felt like at the moment.

"Mickey, you know exactly how I feel about this." I was warning him one last time using just his name to let him know that I meant what I said.

He seemed to know I was serious because he nodded his head and looked down.

"My world won't revolve around that boy like everyone else's."

"Alli, you have to understand that he's…"

"He's the Keyblade Bearer. Isn't he just so _special?_" I didn't try to hide my contempt for him and his past endeavors.

"I swear Alli, if you try and fight him the second he walks in I will be very angry." King Mickey crossed his arms as he spoke.

"You sound like my father right now. I promise it won't be right when he walks in. But I also promise that eventually I'm going to show him that he's a pathetic excuse for a keyblade wielder."

"Alli!"

I looked back to the window. I was fed up with this kid and had yet to meet him. Perfect.

"Uhh, Your Majesty?" Goofy called through my light pink double doors that lead out into the main hall.

"Ohhh, we don't have time for this!" Donald started to knock on the door loudly.

"Gawrsh Donald."

I opened the door and Donald tumbled into my room and smacked his head on my bookshelf. I stifled a laugh knowing he would get mad if he heard it.

"What is it?" King Mickey asked.

"Well, we came to tell ya that Sora and his friends have arrived."

I moaned and fell back onto the couch, Donald seemed kind of dizzy as he got up, and the king jumped up.

"Good, send them to the Audience Chamber and tell them we'll be down in a little while."

"We're on it Your Majesty!" Goofy saluted and Donald tried but he was spinning in circles as he did so.

Goofy pulled Donald along with him as they left.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to come down and I suggest you just come down now because we have too much to talk about to save it for later."

"That leaves my options open." I sighed.

"Well then, what are you doing still lying on that couch!?"

"Oh boy, let's just get this over with." I said as I started to get up.

King Mickey opened one of the doors and started to head out, but when the door was almost shut he cracked it open a bit and looked at me sternly.

"You better not cause any trouble today Alli." It was a whispered threat, but his voice seemed to hold some humor in it as well.

"I won't." I said as I held back a smile.

He shut the door and the smile spread across my face. If he would've seen it the jig would have been up, because I knew it must have looked mischievous.

"Or maybe, I will."


End file.
